The End
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta ? . Final alternativo no Amanecer . El día de la boda de Edward y Bella sucede algo que hace que las cosas se aceleren. ¿Y si el sueño que Bella tuvo en Crepúsculo fuera su destino?


Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Esta viñeta (?) fue algo que escribí para un concurso el año pasado que consistía en hacer un final diferente para la saga. Y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

* * *

The End

* * *

Sucedió el día de mi boda. Edward y yo estábamos en el altar, a punto de ser declarados marido y mujer, cuando el señor Webber dijo la frase: _"Si hay alguien aquí que conozca una razón por la que Edward y Bella no deban casarse, que hable hoy o calle para siempre"._ Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, sabían que no había palabra alguna que nos impidiera estar juntos por una eternidad. Entonces, Jacob entró a la iglesia, sucio por todo el tiempo que había estado vagando por el bosque, vestido con harapos y una cara de demente en el rostro, llamando la atención de todos.

—Ella no se puede casar con él... —comenzó a gritar, caminando hacia el frente-. La lastimará... La matará... Los Cullen son.... —lo interrumpí. No sé cómo, llegué hasta él, y le cubrí la boca con mi mano. Sabía muy bien que iba a decir _vampiros_, y no podía permitir que arruinara la vida de mi familia. Jacob iba a decir algo más, y Edward y Alice gritaron _¡No!_ al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Con toda la atención puesta sobre Jacob y yo, me susurró al oído.

_"Bella, prometo que si no vienes conmigo, les anunciaré a todos lo que son en realidad tus chupasangres, y no me importará violar el tratado..."_

Esto era jugar sucio, y él lo sabía. No podía permitir que expusiera a los Cullen, y no podía permitir una batalla que sin duda acabaría con la vida no sólo de mi familia, de Charlie, sino también de mis amigos, y la de Edward.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a los rostros confundidos de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, y por último a Alice y Edward, salí corriendo de la iglesia con Jacob. Todos se pusieron de pie, y Edward salió detrás de nosotros. Nos internamos en lo más profundo del bosque. De pronto, cuando estuve a punto de caer por tropezarme con una rama, sentí una mano helada sujetar mi brazo, y obligué a Jacob a detenerse.

-Bella, no lo hagas, yo puedo encargarme de él.... -me zafó del amarre de Jacob, empujándome detrás de él, y se puso en posición de ataque. Jacob y él se miraban con odio infinito. Edward gruñía como nunca lo había oído, mostrando su afilada dentadura, y Jacob comenzó a temblar violentamente. Entonces lo comprendí. Yo estaba destinada para esto desde el principio. Al llegar a Forks inconscientemente firmé mi destino. El sueño que me había acompañado desde que me enteré que Edward era un vampiro se hacía realidad. Aquí estaba él, con su piel levemente resplandeciente en la penumbra del bosque, gruñendo, y más que nunca con aspecto de vampiro; y Jacob temblando, a punto de convertirse en lobo. Cuando sucedió, cuando los harapos explotaron y dieron lugar a un enorme lobo marrón, supe que tenía qué hacer. Edward estaba tan concentrado en Jacob, que no se dio cuenta de que me alejé de él. Cuando Jacob se lanzó hacia Edward, tratando de matarlo, me interpuse. Sentí un golpe horrible que me tiró al suelo, y luego, un dolor inmenso en mi clavícula. Sentí como la sangre empezó a fluir. Luego, nada.

No sé por cuánto tiempo el fuego corrió por mis venas. A lo lejos oía voces, pero no lograba encontrarles sentido alguno. Poco a poco el fuego se extinguió y mi corazón, que latía fuertemente, se fue silenciando hasta que quedó inmóvil, por siempre. Sabía que estaba hecho. Ahora era vampira, igual que Edward. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y pude ver todo con más claridad y precisión; oía cada sonido, por más leve y lejano que estuviera; y pude diferenciar miles de olores. Me senté y vi a los Cullen, y a Edward, quien se acercó con precaución hacia mí, envolviéndome en un tibio abrazo. Ahora nuestro cuerpo tenía la misma temperatura.

—Bien, está hecho. Creo que han cumplido, y no tenemos nada más qué hacer aquí... —me volteé hacia la aniñada voz, y descubrí que era Jane, acompañada por Demetri. Vinieron a comprobar que en efecto, los Cullen me transformaran—. Esperamos verlos pronto en Volterra. Aro desea verla... —se despidieron con un gesto, y se marcharon.

Todo había terminado. Ellos no nos molestarían más.

Edward me contó que Jacob me había herido de muerte, por lo tanto me convirtieron. Golpeó a Jacob antes de llevarme a la mansión a que me atendieran, pero al no haber nada por hacer, me mordió y me inyectó ponzoña para iniciar el proceso. Jacob se sintió tan culpable por haberme lastimado de esa manera, que se marchó. Además casi rompe el tratado, así que Sam y la manada no nos hicieron nada. Intentaron localizarlo, pero Jacob desapareció de ahí. A Charlie, a mamá y Phil, y al resto del pueblo, les dijeron que Jacob y yo habíamos sido asesinados por un oso. Sólo se encontraron rastros de sangre, pero nada más. Me dolió mucho el sufrimiento de mis padres, a quienes imaginaba desconsolados, pero no podía hacer nada. Técnicamente, estaba muerta. Los Cullen fingieron en un funeral que se realizó en mi memoria, y poco después nos fuimos a Canadá, a iniciar de nuevo. Tenía una nueva vida, y estaría con Edward y con los Cullen eternamente. Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

¿Qué opinan?

Por cierto, si tienen **_Twitter_** los invito a seguirme por allá. Mi perfil es _www . twitter . com /_ **_EliannaCullen _**

_Ciao!_


End file.
